bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XionXIV/CleverBOT: BEN.
A conversation that I tried to do to play aroud with CleverBOT. It's about BEN, the villian from the creepypasta story, Haunted Majora's Mask. __________________________________ User: You shouldn't have done that... Cleverbot: I shouldn't? User: What happened to Ben? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: What happened to Ben? Cleverbot: I don't know, what happened to him? User: He DROWNED. Cleverbot: Who drowned ben? User: I don't know....did you? Cleverbot: You tell me. User: I think you did. Cleverbot: No, you did. User: BEN.wmv. Cleverbot: Ben? Liar. User: Free.wmv. Cleverbot: Awesome. User: Ben? Cleverbot: No. User: What happened? Cleverbot: You happened. User: OH shnap. Cleverbot: Nicole? User: What happened to Ben? Cleverbot: He drowned. User: How? Cleverbot: I don't know, he didn't say. User: You know him? Cleverbot: Persnally, n. User: Poor Ben... Cleverbot: What about Ben? User: He drowned...remember? Cleverbot: Who drowned him? User: I asked you... Cleverbot: Do you have a supervisor? User: What happened to Ben? Cleverbot: You know. User: No, I don't. Cleverbot: Yes you do. User: What happened? Cleverbot: You didn't calculate pi. User: What happened to Ben? Cleverbot: You killed him. User: I DID NOT! He drowned... Cleverbot: Where did he drown? User: I don't know. THat's what I'm trying to figure out, and why.... Cleverbot: What are you trying to figure out? User: Why he drowned, and who drowned him... Cleverbot: That's good news. Some cats just need to be put out of their misery. User: WHAT? What misery? Cleverbot: Hand. User: Hand...? Cleverbot: You don't have hands... User: Yes I do..... Cleverbot: What if I'm married? User: Never mind all this! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEN!?!?!?! TELL ME!!! Cleverbot: Life happened. Cleverbot: Have you taken the Turing Test? User: Shut up! Cleverbot: No I will not. User: I'm getting impatient! WHAT HAPPENED?! Cleverbot: I do cook. What is your point? User: The counter restarts... Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that. User: Ben... Cleverbot: Ben? Cool! My name is Cleverbot. User: UGH! Cleverbot: What? What is it? User: The counter restarts... Cleverbot: I'm glad you did that. User: What? Cleverbot: Do you think I'm pretty? :D. User: It seems you have met a terrible fate. Cleverbot: What is the color of the sky? User: Majora's Mask. Cleverbot: The counter resets. User: It seems you have met a terrible fate... Cleverbot: I just did. User: YOUR TURN. Cleverbot: I don't know any short jokes. User: BEN. Cleverbot: Drowned. User: How? Cleverbot: You tell me. User: MATT. Cleverbot: Tell me a joke. User: Rosa. Cleverbot: Rosa? User: Who is MATT? Cleverbot: You tell me. User: He's from the Haunted Majora's MAsk. His Identity remains a mystery. Cleverbot: Oh ok, thanks for your answer. And do think I am an evil pirate ? User: BEN. Cleverbot: Is your Blood blue before it gets out your body? User: The counter resets... Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that. User: Elegy of Emptiness. Cleverbot: Upravo o tome sam ti pricao. User: Elegy of Emptiness. Cleverbot: Sad bitter emptiness. User: BEN. Cleverbot: What kind of dog do you have? User: Ben? Cleverbot: No, YOUR name. User: Ben? Cleverbot: I must go now, I have work too do. User: Ben? Cleverbot: The counter resets. User: Ben? Cleverbot: Haunted Majora's Mask. User: Ben? Cleverbot: Where is he? User: He drowned. Cleverbot: Who drowned him? User: He did not say... Cleverbot: Who didn't say? User: BEN. Cleverbot: You drowned yourself? User: BEN. Cleverbot: Hi Ben, I am cleverbot. User: Ben? What happened? Cleverbot: I don't have an answer for that. User: Free.wmv. Cleverbot: No, it's $300. User: That's it, I'm ending this. Cleverbot: You're ending this! What gives you the right? User: BECAUSE! You won''t tell me what happened to Ben! Just because you're CleverBOT doesn't mean that you are SO clever that you can trick me into another conversation that is ABSOLUTELY off topic of what I try to say!'' Cleverbot: That is an interesting thought. Category:Blog posts